Mi noche
by Eyla Rosh
Summary: Todo lo que ocurrió durante la noche de bodas de Edward y Bella; desde que se abrazaron en la playa hasta que la pareja llegó a lo alto del placer humano o vampírico. Lemon, One-shot.


**Créditos:** Edward y Bella pertenecen a S. Meyer. Por mi podría quedárselos, a los dos, pero por desgracia la carne puede más que la mente. Por eso dejo constancia que yo solo hago esto por diversión, y que no obtendré ningún beneficio escribiéndolo.

**Nota:** Que levanten la mano quienes se decepcionaron al no encontrar ni una pizca de erotismo en Amanecer… seguro que somos varios. Y aquí está lo que surgió de la decepción.

* * *

**Mi noche**

Di un paso más hacia adelante a través de las olas e incliné la cabeza contra su pecho.

- No tengas miedo- le susurré-. Somos como una sola persona.

De pronto me abrumó la realidad de mis palabras. Ese momento era tan perfecto, tan auténtico. No dejaba lugar a dudas.

Me rodeó con los brazos, me estrechó contra él y hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobró vida propia.

- Para siempre- concluyó él y después nos sumergimos suavemente en el agua profunda.

Edward me cogió la cara y, bajo el agua, me besó. Yo no vi nada, por su puesto, pero el mero hecho de imaginármelo me hizo sentir más viva que nunca. Emergimos del agua, arrastrándonos hacia la arena como dos bebés que apenas saben gatear. Le cogí una pierna, tirando de él e intentando jugar, pero no sirvió de nada. Pareció que a Edward le parecían bien aquellos preliminares infantiles, porqué me siguió el juego. Me abrazó y se rebozó junto a mí con aquella húmeda y caliente arena.

Con la luna, sus manos se volvían tan pálidas que parecían de plata y, sobre mi piel, ahora oscura, resaltaban tanto que solo lo veía a él en la oscuridad.

Seguimos jugando durante unos minutos más, hasta que, pensando que Edward se tomaría el juego como una excusa para no ir más allá, tomé la iniciativa.

Por suerte, mi marido (que extraña me resultaba aquella palabra) no podía leerme la mente. Si hubiera sido así, en su cabeza habrían resonado cada una de las opciones que me planteaba para "tomar la iniciativa". Escogí la más fácil y menos imaginativa de todas.

Armándome de valor y con los hombros rígidos por la tensión, en un golpe de nuestro juego inocente mi mano rozó su miembro. Edward se dio cuenta al instante de cuales eran mis intenciones.

- ¿Entramos?- le dije, intentando sonar convincente-. Tengo frío.

- ¿No prefieres ducharte para quitarte la arena?- propuso él, irguiéndose un poco.

Negué con la cabeza y me levanté, volviéndome a sumergir en el agua por unos instantes. Al salir, lo miré sonriente.

- Ya está, un poco de agua, aunque sea salada… mójate tú también- tendiéndole la mano, sonreí aun más.

Edward entró de cabeza y salió del agua sujetándome en brazos.

- ¿Ya estamos limpios? ¿Seguro que no quieres…?

- Edward- le dije, y le besé un instante- solo quiero entrar.

Entonces, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón tuve el impulso de lamerle el hombro, y de hecho así lo hice. Él no se sorprendió más que yo.

- Estás salado, me encanta.

Sin decir nada, Edward me sacó del agua y caminó hacia el apartamento. Abrió la puerta y, sin soltarme aun, me besó durante todo el breve camino hacia la cama. Durante ese beso se me pasaron infinidad de ideas por la mente y, una vez más, agradecí al cielo que Edward no escuchara mis pensamientos; porqué lo primero que hice cuando él me dejó delicadamente sobre la cama fue alargar la mano hacia la maleta.

- No mires, ¿vale?- le susurré al oído.

- ¿Para que quieres vestirte?- preguntó, observando como mi mano escogía al azar un conjunto de la lencería de Alice.

- Parece que no estés muy entusiasmado… Vamos, gírate.

Ni Edward ni yo misma podíamos creer mi actitud. Minutos antes, en el baño, había estado dudando entre ir a la playa en bikini o desnuda, y ahora tenía entre las manos una especie de goma elástica sujeta a un trozo de tela roja de cuatro centímetros cuadrados.

Con dificultades, de pie encima de la cama, deslicé las piernas entre aquella extraña y minúscula pieza de vestir, si se le podía llamar así. Luego me puse el sujetador, aunque no sujetaba absolutamente nada. Y cuando estuve lista, tardé unos segundos más en decidir la postura en la cual me vería Edward. Opté por estirarme hacia arriba y arquear la columna.

- Ya está- le dije, y mi tono de voz, no tan seguro como antes, estropeó el efecto.

Edward se giró, poco a poco. Al verme, su perfecta cara de indiferencia mostró una grieta, que se resquebrajó tan rápido como deseaba que lo hiciese la pieza de lencería: sus cejas se alzaron, abrió los ojos pero los volvió a entrecerrar, y finalmente se mordió un labio.

Aquel gesto, aquel discreto colmillo suyo mordiendo su labio inferior, fue la mayor motivación que podía esperar… durante los próximos dos segundos.

Su cuerpo era perfecto. Observé su rostro, su cuello, que parecía dibujado sobre papel blanco. Sus pectorales de hierro, al igual que sus abdominales. Y aquellos brazos, aquellos brazos y sus manos, con que tantas veces había soñado que me masturbasen. Alzó una rodilla para posarse sobre el colchón y pude ver los muslos, rígidos y fuertes: decidido todo él.

Delicadamente, tan despacio que se me hizo eterno, Edward posó sus labios sobre mi vientre. Luego se acercó a mis pechos y los besó. Primero pausadamente, mirándome, después arrastrando sus labios por mis pezones y, finalmente, lamiendo cada contorno rugoso en ellos. Me mordió uno, y un cosquilleo me subió hasta la nuca, haciéndome sonreír.

Alargué los brazos y le sujeté la cara, atrayéndolo hacia mí y besándole todo el rostro. Fue en el instante en el que me separé para respirar, que me fijé en su miembro.

Era grande, muy poco peludo, y apuntaba directo hacia mí.

Aquel pensamiento me relajó en parte, todavía estaba suficiente cuerda como para hacer bromas mentales sobre el pene de mi marido. ¿O tal vez aquello era un indicio de locura?

- Tú también tienes muchas ganas- le dije, para cerciorarme de que Edward seguía controlándose.

- Muchas más de las que crees- fue su respuesta, en forma de jadeo.

Instintivamente me metí un dedo en la vagina, notando el flujo caliente descendiendo por los labios. Al notar lo que hacía, Edward sonrió y se deslizó entre mis piernas, haciendo con la lengua lo que yo estaba haciendo con mi dedo corazón, y arrancando de un mordisco las braguitas rojas que llevaba.

La sensación de su músculo húmedo entre mis ingles, la visión de su rostro ahí abajo me produjo un subidón impresionante. Edward compartió conmigo esa sensación, pues el movimiento de su lengua se volvió aun más frenético.

Emocionada, volví a animar a Edward a que volviera a besarme en la boca, ignorando el sabor salado que tenía mi flujo en sus dientes.

Entonces me abrí de piernas, y él, que había agarrado un cojín con la mano izquierda, guió su impresionante miembro hasta mi vagina. Mientras acariciaba mis labios vaginales con su pene, fue colocándome de la forma que él quiso, por motivos que, deduje, eran de comodidad. Y luego, besándome el cuello, comenzó a penetrar. Fue doloroso, pero la presión que las manos de Edward ejercían sobre mis hombros me desvió un poco del pequeño desgarrón del rígido miembro de Edward entrando en mi ser.

Luego él comenzó a sacudir las caderas, a moverlas como en círculos, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza: primero a mi torso y luego al cabezal de la cama. Su cara de completamente ido fue la última motivación que necesité para impulsar mis caderas hacia arriba y permitir que el pene de Edward penetrara hasta el final.

Y aquellos instantes fueron los mejores en mis dieciocho años de existencia: el miembro del descontrolado Edward me sacudía todo el cuerpo, que ahora también formaba parte de él. Un cosquilleo, que se convertía precipitadamente en vibración, me travesaba cada parte, cada ramificación, de mis sentidos. Quería moverme más, pero era imposible. Rotaba mis muslos sobre un eje imaginario, que trazaba mi propio instinto.

La cara de Edward, con los ojos cerrados y la boca semiabierta, se convirtieron en un recuerdo imborrable. Noté, de pronto, como comenzaba a eyacular dentro de mí.

Y seguía friccionando dos partes de un todo, rápido, rápido, más rápido y fuerte, hasta que me fui.

La sacudida llegó a su fin en una explosión que se convirtió en cientos de latidos frenéticos en mi vagina. La sensación se evaporó enseguida, al mismo tiempo que un débil gemido se escapaba de entre mis labios.

Edward, jadeando más que yo, se dejó caer sobre mí, acariciándome y besándome largamente en los labios.

- Te quiero- me dijo.

Y yo fui incapaz de contestarle hasta que mi mente volvió junto a mi cuerpo.

**FIN**


End file.
